Reassurance
by NCISMcGee
Summary: Rick needs to know that Evelyn is really there.


This takes place after the second movie. In my little world the third movie never happened. (Cinematic blasphemy…)

---------------------------------------------------------

Evelyn sighed as she watched her husband climb the steps. During the long journey back from Ahm-Shere, Rick had become distant, barely speaking and refusing to look her in the eyes. She knew he felt guilty about her 'death' and was afraid that it was beginning to totally consume him. Now that they were finally safe at home, she was determined to get him to talk to her. She followed him up the steps and towards their bedroom. The house was quiet, save for their footsteps. Alex had gone off to bed almost as soon as they arrived home, exhausted from all of the recent excitement and travel. Jonathan had followed not long after, knowing his sister needed to have some time alone with Rick after everything that had happened.

She walked into the bedroom and closed the door only to be startled when Rick suddenly pushed her against the door, pinning her there and kissing her feverishly. His mouth traveled to her neck as his hands roamed her body.

"Oh God Evelyn. I'm so sorry baby," he whispered between kisses.

"I need you so bad. I need to feel you, to know you're really here."

She could hear the desperation in his voice and knew what he needed. She began to unbutton his shirt and nearly gasped when she saw the dark bruises and abrasions that covered his chest and abdomen. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head, once again kissing her passionately. He pressed against her and she could feel his arousal against her. She was a bit surprised by his actions. All though Rick was not a patient or gentle man with most people, in all the years they had been together, he was never rough with her, particularly when they made love. She knew tonight would be different, but she also knew he would never hurt her.

He roughly pulled her away from the wall and made quick work of her clothing, leaving her standing completely naked in front of him. He stared at her for a few moments, his eyes raking over her body before locking with hers. She could see all of his emotions reflected in his amazing blue eyes. She could see the love, the loyalty, the raw passion and most of all, the guilt. She whispered his name and he picked her up and carried her to their bed. After laying her down, he quickly shed his clothing and covered her body with his. He kissed her fiercely and pinned her wrists to the bed as he worked his knee between hers. He settled himself between her thighs and she gave a sharp cry as he thrust into her without warning.

"Oh God Evelyn," he called out as he sank into her.

He kept her arms pinned to the bed and supported most of his weight on his forearms as he placed kisses on her face, neck and shoulders as he harshly made love to her.

"I'm so sorry Evelyn, I'm so sorry," he repeated as he nipped at her neck and earlobe.

"It's all right Rick," she said quietly.

He slowed his movements and released her hands. He stopped completely and ran his hand gently across her cheek while shaking his head.

"No Evelyn. You don't understand. It's not all right. I watched you die right in front of my eyes. I had your blood on my hands and there was nothing I could do about it. I thought I would never get to see you smile at me again, never hear you say my name, never get to hold you, make love to you again. I lost my whole world when you died in my arms Evelyn. I was so afraid."

She ran her hands through his hair trying to soothe him. "I'm here Rick. I'm here."

He held her tightly and buried his face against her neck. "I love you Evelyn. God I love you so much."

She wrapped her legs around him and gently rocked her hips. This encouraged him to start moving again. He quickly picked up his pace as he bit and sucked on her neck and shoulder, marking her skin, marking her as his. His thrusts became harder and harder and she was overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through her body. She raked her nails down his back and called out his name.

He panted with his efforts. "Evelyn. Evelyn baby, promise me you'll never leave me. I love you so much. Oh God Evelyn. I love you. I need you. Promise me baby. Please."

She could feel warm wetness on her skin and realized they were tears. He was crying. Her husband was such a strong man and it made her realize just how bad he was hurting. The only other time she had ever seen him cry in almost ten years was when their son was born. Those had been tears of joy and happiness. These were tears of sorrow, of pain.

She gripped his upper arms. "Oh Rick," she sighed.

"Promise me Evelyn," he sobbed against her skin. "Promise me you'll never leave."

"I promise you Rick. I love you; I will always be here for you."

He kissed her with a renewed fever, his thrusts becoming almost frenzied. His body tensed and he yelled out her name as he reached his climax. She watched him as his face relayed a mixture of pleasure and pain. His head thrown back, eyes closed, tears silently slipping down his cheeks as he groaned in release. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her to him, kissing him with everything she had.

After a few minutes, his body went slack and he rolled to the side, pulling her with him. He held her tightly as she rested her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry. Please say you forgive me Evelyn."

She moved so she was laying on top of him, looking into his eyes. She gently wiped the tears from his cheeks then brushed the hair back from his forehead.

"Rick honey, it wasn't your fault." She kissed him gently. "Please stop blaming yourself. I'm here with you now and that's all that matters. I was lucky enough to be given another chance and I don't want to waste a single moment of our time together worrying about something we had no control over. I love you Rick and nothing is ever going to change that. Do you understand me?"

He nodded his head yes but she knew deep inside he would carry the guilt with him for a long time.

"Good," she whispered before kissing him again.

He wrapped his arms around her and she was surprised to feel him becoming aroused again as he deepened the kiss. He rolled her over and made love to her again, this time slowly, bringing her to a blissful climax before he followed soon after. They settled down with her resting against him, her head against his shoulder.

She kissed his jaw and whispered to him. "I love you Richard O'Connell."

He pulled the blankets over them and held her tightly. "I love you Evelyn O'Connell. More than you will ever know," he whispered to her as she drifted off to sleep in the safety of his arms.


End file.
